Daddy, how could you?
by KeepsAwayTheNargles
Summary: Percy and Audrey have the biggest argument of their pitiful marriage. Molly and Lucy run to take cover just like Daddy taught them, and Molly tries to distract Lucy from everything that's going on. Percy makes a realization for the better and tries to change. Molly takes on the responsibility of acting as mother in the household.


Lucy Weasley knows exactly what to do in this situation, which doesn't necessarily constitute that the world she lives in is made up of mature decisions and role modeling. With tears in her eyes she allows her older sister to wrap her arms around her middle and carry her quietly as possible to the cupboard under the stairs. They both hide, solemn faces reflect in the only dangling light bulb.

This is necessary for their safety, the last time they didn't hide their mom tried to grab Lucy and take her along with her, and that Is definitely not acceptable.

"Lucy, it's alright, they're just having a disagreement." Molly doesn't know what to do, with being the oldest and pretty much the real mother to her younger sister, she has the responsibility to try and hide as much as possible from her. Her parents relationship was falling apart, piece by bitter piece it was crumbling like a pastry. From the cupboard she can hear their piercing words.

_"-And you, don't you ever come home? I never see you anymore and it's a rich statement to say you make more money than me!"_

_"I do make more money than you! Stay home? I am trying to support this family while you love, are supposed to stay home with the children!" _

_"The children! Don't bring them into this argument! You very well know where all our money is going and I would stay home with them if I didn't have to refill our vault at Gringott's all the time!"_

Molly hates to hear those words, but whether she knows a little more about the situation than Lucy does, those words still make an impact on her child mind. She cries until her lungs rack with rattling breaths and then dry attempts to throw up shake her frame. It's a really grotesque image for Molly to see and all she can do is rub her back, and hold her tight.

_"Don't tell me that you love me! You wouldn't go out late at night and then proceed to return the next morning bathing in alcohol wearing a tight dress! When did you change Into that outfit?" Percy shouts at his still sobbing wife._

_I only go out because that's the only time I have to myself, away from you and the kids! I go to work just the same as you, as a healer, those are my late nights! Saving lives from danger ... something the Ministry plays down!" _

It's been an hour and they were still fighting. Lucy's recovered from the shock and settles down, Molly assumes she's just accepting the situation, and has stopped crying half an hour ago. Her eyes are red and puffy, her throat sounds clogged but without a doubt she's donning the brightest smile.

"Molly, can you braid my hair?"

Molly let's her sister fall into her lap, careful not to bump her head on the low ceiling,"Yes, would you like a french braid, or a fishtail?"

"A Fishtail! Then when I go swimming this summer with you and Micheal, I can swim like a mermaid!" She giggles and wiggles her legs together in one fluid motion, just like a mermaid.

Molly laughs and begins to part her sister's beautiful light auburn hair,"Well I think you'll be just as beautiful as a mermaid too."

Lucy blushes and they stay quiet for while as Molly braids her long hair.

_"You are just a no good, over working, sanctimonious, cheating husband!" _

A loud slap is heard and ten minutes later the slam of the front door, it was slammed so hard that the hinges sounded as if they would burst off.

Molly ties off Lucy's fishtail braid and crawls out of the cupboard, she motions for Lucy to follow.

They're walking to the living room and hear a strangling cry, similar to a baby bear. Molly puts a hand on their dad's back, he wasn't all those things their mother said, but still he was their dad and Molly loves him.

Lucy sits on the floor in order to see his crystal blue eyes, shiner and iridescent with water clouding over them,"Daddy, where did mommy go?"

Percy looks up at his youngest daughter and the tears come even faster and fresher than before,"She took a small vacation, we won't see her for a while but ... we'll make do without her."

Molly gives Percy a look that says 'no bullshit' and by the gaze that returns, he knew that their mum wasn't just taking a small vacation but a permanent one.

"Dad, it's going to be alright. She's just angry and maybe she'll come home like before drunk off firewhiskey begging you to take her back, it happens every time."

Percy slowly shakes his head,"I hit her, Molls, this time is different. I hit her and it was my mistake that I can never take back, I'm already so sorry that I did it." He hangs his head into his hands and begins to cry more.

Lucy stands up and tries to remove his hands from his face,"Daddy don't be sad because we're here and we love you, I love you daddy!"

Percy almost doesn't reply but he lifts his head to look at his littlest girl, "Lucy I love you more." He wipes his eyes and it makes Molly happy because you can see the resolve in his eyes.

"I'm really sorry I didn't see this sooner, Molly, but for Lucy I must turn away from this. I can't get on the way I have and it's not healthy for you guys." He moves in front of Molly and holds her face, "You are beautiful and lovely children, and I have you."

He moves to crouch down next to his littlest daughter,"Lucy, can you go up to your room now? I need to speak with your sister in private."

Lucy nods and runs up the stairs to her room to play with her toys.

Percy turns to his eldest daughter now fifteen,"I have to be honest with you. I cheated; I cheated on your mum and then lied about it to her. She might go out late at nights and return home drunk, and maybe she works all day to pay for her children's love, but she's not me. I'm way worse at this relationship than her and I abused her just now."

Molly's mouth drops, she never expects this much, she never thought the accusations were true. "Dad, wow uhm, what do you want me to say? You're a right jerk? A single man well deserved of the title? I can't believe you did any of that!"

Percy nods understandingly,"It may take some time to trust me again, I get that, but I had to be fully fair with my intentions, that I never meant to hurt you, my children in the process."

"Yeah? Well it's my turn to be honest! Dad, why would you do that? All this time, in the fights you made it sound like mum went out late at nights and slept around and that's what I believed! You made it sound like mum didn't want to be around us because you blamed her for working too hard, when really she had to keep money in the bank! Did you buy prostitutes? Is that something you did! Now Molly and I don't have a mum anymore and it's all your fault! Think about Lucy ... What effect will this have on her psychologically after she realizes that mum isn't coming back?"

Percy raises a hand and brings it back, ready to hit as hard as he can,"Don't you say that to me young lady, I was honesty with you but that does not give you free reign to make empty assumptions!" He's just about to hit her when his gaze shifts to something on his right, and sees a flash of red.

The snapshot frozen forever in the little girls mind forever. Percy isn't moving, and Molly isn't moving both breathless from yelling, and Percy still has his hand raised.

"Daddy, please don't hit Molly, that's not nice. Why do you do that?"

Percy's hand falls limp, as if his arm just filled with liquid iron instead of blood, and maybe it is poisoned blood after all.

"Sorry, I did it again didn't I? I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry for you guys, I'll try to be a better person but I'll need your help. I can't do this alone, and you have to understand I'm in a fragile state."

Molly doesn't let the almost hit pass,"You were just about to hit me, and that's not fair at all. I'm not mum, dad, if you hit me I'll tell Nana."

Percy's eyes widen,"No, please Molly, mum knows nothing of this and I want to let her know when the time is right."

Molly shakes her head,"The time will never be right. I won't tell, if you don't hit. Still, your first order of business to get better is to take us on a trip to Weasley Wizard Weazes. You're going to tell uncle George you need to talk with him. He'll be the least worried and most helpful in this situation, he knows loss."

Percy opens and closes his mouth not unlike a fish trying to think of an excuse but finds none, he gives up,"Okay, I'll do it because I love the both of you so, so much."

Lucy and Molly both go in for the group hug, and even though everything is not alright, and they don't get a happy ending, maybe their life will turn out for the better.

* * *

Written for The Star Challenge: Canopus

The Off The Block Challenge - Butterfly:Easy

The Collect A Collection: Molly

Gemstone Competition;Ruby

The Starlight, Starbright Challenge: Red Dwarf :)

Review if you haven't and enjoy, that would be very much appreciated :)


End file.
